The Accident
by justan0thernobody
Summary: Chloe saved Beca from getting hit by a car.


**The Accident**

 ** _June13_ _th_ _, 2015 , 8.30 pm_**

Beca and Chloe were going on a date tonight. They decided to have dinner at a not so fancy restaurant near the university. And they decided to walk, so it would give them more time to talk about stuffs.

After the dinner was over, they walked back to the university. They walked pass a few stores. Then Beca saw a DJ kit was displayed in the store across the street's glass window. Without paying attention to where she's going, she crossed the street. But there's a car that was going on a fast pace, going to hit Beca. Chloe saw the car and she couldn't just stand there doing nothing. So Chloe ran to where Beca was, and pushed her, hoping that it would save her.

And, it did save Beca. Chloe saved Beca, but Chloe got hit by the car instead. The driver of the car was a dick, and he just run away without even looking at Chloe. Beca ran to Chloe's unconscious body, and tries to wake her up, but Chloe didn't wake up. There was blood on Chloe's head and Chloe got several cuts on her face, arms, and legs. Beca didn't know what to do, so she called 911.

The ambulance came 5 minutes later and they took Chloe to the nearby hospital. Chloe was rushed to the Emergency Room. Beca sat down at the waiting room, and called Chloe's parents. But her parents are out of town, and they couldn't visit right away. They said they will come tomorrow. Beca was really worried and she blamed herself for Chloe's condition.

 _If only I paid attention to the road_

 _If only I could control myself, and not rushed to the store like a kid seeing candies._

30 minutes later, the doctor exitted the room. Beca stood up immediately and asked the doctor about her girlfriend's condition. The doctor's face fell. Beca's heart beat faster.

 _"Doctor! How is she?"_

 _"Good evening, Miss...?"_

 _"Mitchell. I'm Beca Mitchell. How's Chloe?"_

 _"I'm Doctor Smith. I'm sorry Miss Mitchell, but Miss Beale is in comma right now. She was hit pretty hard. I'm so sorry Miss. We're trying our best."_

Beca's world collided after hearing that. Her girlfriend is in comma, and it's all because of her. That's what she thought. Beca stayed at the hospital for the night, sleeping beside Chloe on a chair.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I love you."

 ** _June 14th, 2015 , 8am._**

Chloe's parents arrived at the hospital. They were now in Chloe's room, looking at Chloe's unconscious body, with wires all over her body. Mrs. Beale was crying, and Mr. Beale was trying his best to calm his wife down. He hugged her and Mrs. Beale was crying in her husband's embrace. They just hoped that Chloe would wake up soon. And Beca was hoping that as well.

After Chloe's parents left, Beca sat on a chair beside Chloe's bed.

"Chloe, please wake up."

"Chloe, I miss you."

"Chloe, please forgive me, and wake up. Please Chloe, you can be mad at me, you can hate me. Just wake up, please. Seeing you like this makes me really sad."

"Chloe, please..."

 ** _Chloe's POV_**

 _"Chloe, please wake up."_

 _"Chloe, I miss you."_

 _"Chloe, please forgive me, and wake up. Please Chloe, you can be mad at me, you can hate me. Just wake up, please. Seeing you like this makes me really sad."_

 _"Chloe, please..."_

I kept hearing this angelic voice. It says "I'm sorry, Chlo. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I love you." earlier. Now it's longer. And I love the voice. I wonder whose voice that is. But I hope this person would stop blaming herself.

I kept dreaming about this gorgeous brunette girl with beautiful eyes, looking at me. Her name is Beca, and she's the love of my life. Oh, the voice belongs to her.

This place is really dark. It's boring. But ugh, my head is killing me. I want to wake up and see the love of my life, but I just can't. The darkness isn't letting me. Maybe I should just rest for a bit. Yeah, I'd do that. Not for long, though. I'll fight this darkness for her. For Beca.

 ** _June 20th,2015_**

Beca has been visiting Chloe everyday. She even slept at the hospital every night. It's been a week and Chloe hasn't woken up. Yet. Beca kept talking to her nonstop everyday. She talked about her day, how boring her job was, and how hard it was to go through the day without Chloe by her side. She talked about how the Bellas missed her, how the classmates missed her, and how she loves Chloe. She also begged Chloe to wake up. Soon.

 ** _Chloe's POV_**

This is just so hard. Fighting this darkness is really hard and it needs lots of energy, and I don't have a lot of energy. I should just give up. But the angelic voice keeps coming everytime I wanted to give up, reminding me why I fought. It also gives me some energy to keep fighting.

Yep, I will keep fighting this.

 ** _June 27th, 2015_**

 ** _Chloe's POV_**

The angelic voice came today, as usual. But I hate this one. Because this one's crying, and I hate it. Beca's crying. And I don't want her to be sad. She begged me to wake up. And I'll wake up. Just not now. Soon. I'm getting there, I can feel it.

Oh, I wish I could carress that beautiful face and wipe her tears.

 ** _July 4th, 2015_**

"Happy Independence day, Chloe. I love you. Please wake up soon." Beca said to Chloe's unconscious body. Heck, it's been 3 weeks and Chloe just hasn't waken up yet. Suddenly, Beca heard the door knocked. And then, Dr. Smith came in to do some check ups.

"Dr. Smith, can I ask you something?" Beca asked after the check up was done. They were both not facing Chloe.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will Chloe lose her memory? I read some stories about people who lost their memories after being in comma."

"Well, there's a small chance that Miss Beale will lose her memory. But she wasn't hit that hard that she would lose her memory. So don't worry. She won't forget everything." Said the Doctor. Beca was really relieved.

"Okay, thanks a lot, Doc."

"No problem. Excuse me, Miss." And with that, the doctor exitted the room.

 ** _Chloe's POV_**

I tried opening my eyes. And I did it. I opened my eyes. And I see Beca's back facing me. She's talking to a man who I assume, is my doctor. So I closed my eyes and pretend to still be in comma. But ugh, I'm really hungry and thirsty.

"Dr. Smith, can I ask you something?"

Ah, I heard this angelic voice again. The voice is clearer than before. And it sounds more angelic. But I'm curious about what she's about to ask.

"Sure, what is it?" The doctor answered.

"Will Chloe lose her memory? I read some stories about people who lost their memories after being in comma."

I almost laughed, but I tried so hard to keep it in. And I succeed. _Phew._ Ah, I have an idea!

"Well, there's a small chance that Miss Beale will lose her memory. But she wasn't hit that hard that she would lose her memory. So don't worry. She won't forget everything." Said the Doctor.

"Okay, thanks a lot, Doc."

She sounded relieved.

"No problem. Excuse me, Miss." Then I heard the door opened and closed. I guess the doctor left.

I felt Beca sitting next to me and she's carressing my left cheek. "Please wake up", she said. So I did. I opened my eyes, and pretended to freak out when I saw her.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHERE AM I?!" I yelled. Beca was surprised.

"CHLOE! You're conscious! Oh my god! Chloeeeeeeee!" She then hugged me, and I melted in her hug. I almost abandoned my plan to scare Beca a little bit. But I decided that I want to see her face. Wow, I'm so evil.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHO'S CHLOE?! EESH DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled again. Beca's face fell and she released her hug.

"Chloe, did you... forget? Chloe Beale is your name. And I'm Beca. I'm your girlfriend. You're in a hospital because you saved me from the crazy car, remember? Chloe please tell me that you're joking. Please tell me you remember. Pl-" She's so cute when she's rambling. I chuckled.

"Chloe? Why are you laughing?" She seemed so confused. Ugh she's really cute.

"Yes Beca Mitchell. I remember you and I remember everything. I just thought I would mess with you for a bit, because I haven't done it in... How long have I been in comma?" I asked her. She pouted after hearing my words, but she seemed relieved. I smiled.

"3 weeks. You've been in comma for 3 weeks. And don't pull that joke ever again! I was really worried, and it's my fault. Jeez, Chloe. You can't just do that to me!"

"Wow it's long. And I'm sorry Becs, but I really miss messing around. Please forgive me. And it's not your fault, I was the one who decided to save you. So it's no one's fault but me, actually." I said to her.

"But if I could control myself, this wouldn't have happened, Chlo. I'm really, really sorry. And it's not your fault." Beca said.

"Ssshh don't apologize, Becs. Now shut up and kiss me. I miss your lips." I said.

"Naah, here, drink some water first. And then let's have the doctor check you up." Beca said, and it's my turn to pout. Beca chuckled and called the doctor.

 **A/N : I don't know. Also, I apologize for mistakes. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
